Digi tale
by Goth Girl
Summary: A crossover and a Kari/Davis fanfic (OMG did she say Kari and Davis)


**this is my digimon dbz crossover I hope you like it.**  
  
  
One day Davis, T.K, and I were walking to the computer room to go to the digital world. When we got there Yolie, Cody, and Ken were already there. "Is every one ready to go to the digital world?" Davis asked. "Digiport open." He said holding his D3 up to the computer screen. We transported to the digital world. "Ok we'll split up into teams and find and destroy all the control spires we can." T.K said. "Alright me and Kari are on a team." Davis said. "I'm with Ken." yelled Yolie. "I guess that leaves me and you, Cody." T.K said. "Ok Veemon you ready to digivolve?" Davis asked. "Sure am." Veemon said. "Veemon digivolve to Exveemon." "Gatomon you ready?" I asked. "You bet." She said. "Digi armor activate." "Gatomon armor digivolve to Neffertemon." I jumped on Neffertemon's back and Davis got on Exveemon's shoulder. "Ok we'll take the south." Davis said. "Ken and I will take the north." Yolie said. "So Cody and I will take the middle and we'll meet back here when were done." T.K said. Neffertimon and Veemon flew us to the south. We found ten control spires when we landed. "Rosseta Stone." Neffertimon blew two away that were next to each other. "Exlaser." Exveemon blew away four control spires. When they were done we went to another part of the digiworld.  
"You know Yolie and Ken make a cute couple." I told Davis. "They go out? I didn't know that." Davis said confused. "No they don't go out but they make a cute couple and should go out." I explaind. "Oh, yeah they sure do." He said, but I know he was still confused. "T.K and Cody make a cute couple too." He said laughing. I laughed for a second. "That's not very nice Davis." "Sorry but there always on a team and so are Ken and Yolie." He explaind. "Thats because you always say I'm on your team and Yolie always says Ken's on hers." I told him. "I'm sure they would probably like to be on another team but don't get a chance." "Oh well there just not as fast as Yolie and me." He said. I just looked forward to see if I could see any control spires.   
Suddenly we spotted some people walking on the ground. "Hey look down there Davis." I said. We flew down and got a better look at them from behind some trees. There were six guys. Two looked about our age the rest were grownups. And one had green skin. "How can some one have green skin?" Davis asked. "I don't know." said Exveemon. "He must eat a lot of vegetables." We started laughing. "Huh, What's that?" said the guy with a blue suit on. "Shh Davis be quiet." I wishpered. "It sounded like laughing said the other man with the orange suit and wierd hair. "I know it was laughing but were did it come from? It wasn't you two brats was it?" He asked the two kids. "No dad it wasn't us." said the boy with purple hair. "Then who was it?" He asked looking around. "It came from over there." said the green guy pointing to the tree's we were behind. "Who's back there?" One of them yelled. "Oh great we're caught." said Davis. I grabbed Davis's hand. "I'm scared." I said. He looked at me then at Exveemon. "Exveemon you should go out there and they might leave if they see you." He said. Exveemon walked out and looked at the men.   
"What are you?" asked the guy with the weird hair. "I'm a digimon and my name is Exveemon." He said. "What is a digimon?" asked the guy in the blue suit. "A digital monster." Exveemon said. "A digital monster? Are we in a computer?" asked the younger looking man. "Sort of we are made up of digital information and so are the trees and the ground and the sky..." Exveemon was cut short by one of the boys pulling his tail. "He looks like a dragon of some kind doesn't he Trunks?" said the little boy with black hair. "Yeah he sure does Goten, but I bet he'd probably put you on fire if you pull his tail agian." Trunks said. "What kind of name is Trunks?" Davis whisperd. "Who was that laughing?" the guy in the blue suit asked. "I was." Exveemon said. "It sounded like more than one person." He told him. "He might luagh wierd Vegeta." The guy with wierd hair said. "Ok now they all have wierd names." Davis wisperd. The green guy walked closer to the trees. "What are you looking for Piccolo?" asked the younger guy. Davis started gigling real quiet. "I can hear some one talking over here." He said. "Davis you got us caught now." I told him. "Alright Kari you stay here and I'll go out. Stay here." Davis said then walked from behind the trees.   
"You heard me talking." Davis said. "Davis what are you doing?" Exveemon asked. "Shh." Davis said. "So your name is Davis? I'm Gohan." said the young guy. He reached his hand out and Davis shook it. "This is my digimon, Exveemon." Davis said. "He's my best friend." "This is Goku, my dad, Piccolo, my friend, Goten, my brother, Trunks his friend, and Vegeta , Trunk's dad." Gohan said. "They seem nice." I told Gatomon,who undigivolved from Neffertiemon. Gatomon and I walked out. "Hi I'm Kari and this is Gatomon." I said. "Hello Kari." said Gohan. Davis walked over to my side. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I told him. "So this is a world made out of digital information, right?" Gohan asked. "Right." I said.  
I told him all about the digimon and the digital world that I knew. "So when you were young you came here with your brother and destroyed all the evil digimon now your destroying control spires that the digital emperor created which is now your friend Ken." Gohan said. "Right." I said smiling. "How exactly did we get here?" asked Vegeta. "I think when we went throught the digiport you might of got pulled in also." I said. "Huh how do you know that?" Asked Davis looking confused. Goku also looked confused by what I said. "Ok what's a digiport?" He asked. "A gate way that opens to the digital world that can only be opend by a D3." Davis said. "I know that part." "Oh. How can you get to the gate is it real huge?" Goku asked. "uh... it's like a computer screen you point the D3 at it and say digiport open and it opens." Davis said. "Oh I thought it was a giant gate the way you said it earlier." Goku said. I started laughing. "What's funny?" Goku asked. "Oh nothing." I said.  
We went back to the spot that we first left and we our new friends. TK and the other's were surprised to see who was following us. "Who are they?" TK asked. "This is Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks." Davis said. "This is Yolie, Ken, Cody, and TA." He told Gohan. "That's TK." TK said looking at Davis. "Oh sorry TJ." Davis said. "Oh boy." said Gohan.   



End file.
